Marvel Dragons
by JTD3
Summary: Long ago, Humans were at war. To stop the blood shed, they sealed off there magic for good. They killed any and all Magic related creatures. They thought they were extinct, but Dragons are pros of stealth. In the New age, Super Heroes are everywhere. Lets see how they handle the storm of Dragon Slayers to come.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel Dragons.

Chapter 1: Marvels first Dragon Slayer!

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy tail, or the Marvel universe.**

" **Dragon Speech."**

 _Sounds._

"Human speech."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACKS**

… **..The woods…..**

"Damn… where am I?" In the middle of the woods, stood a teenager. Brown, hair that was slicked down, and reached the back of his neck. A blue hoodie, blue jeans, and converses as his only source of warmth. His black eyes scanned the forest for any sign of civilization. Why was he in the woods? To get away. Away from his abusive orphanage. This teens name, is Vince. Vince Devone. 10 year old with a smart mouth.

"Well I better start somewhere, or I'm never getting out of this place." Vince Started to walk off, with nowhere specific in mind. Vince took notice on how the trees seemed to get creeper the further he went into the dark forest. The only reason he could see, was the moon light.

"Wonder if I could find a nice and cozy cave. I could start a fire, get my things in order, and find some way of getting to civilization." The kid soon lost himself in his own thoughts, as he kept walking.

"A bed would be nice. Never actually had a 'good' bed." Vince didn't see the fallen tree limb to late, as he found himself lying face first in the disgusting floor.

"Note… to self… never, look up in the sky, when walking in the woods." He slowly got himself up, with some effort as he felt his arm might have been bruised.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Shoot!" Was the noises he was making as he kept walking.

… **..In a close by cave…..**

" **Hmmm. So one of them finally found me. About damn time, you dirty little humans."** Whispered a huge beast in a deep dark voice, with an icy chill. The huge creature stood up on it's four legs. A large set of icy blue claws as his feet, a body that shined like crystal, and a pair of icy blue wings, that sat on his back.

" **I wonder how tough these humans are? It better get me to stretch my legs a bit, or I'm having a human popsicle."** With that said, the impatient beast stepped out of it's cave.

 _Sniff…Sniff...Sniff_

" **Found you!"** The dragon stretched his wings one last time, before Silently slithering after the scent.

… **..Still lost…..**

"Still no cave…. why am I not surprised? I mean, It's not like there's going to be a random cave right when I need one! … I need people to talk to..." Said Vince as he continued walking through the thick woods. All of a sudden, he felt a chill up his spine.

" **I'm not exactly 'people' but I can talk."** Vince turned to where the voice came from. Horror written on his face as he saw nothing. The voice... it felt so cold to Vince.

"Wh-who's there?" The teen was given no reply, from the strange voice.

"Ok… I know that wasn't some random noise… I'm in deep shit right now aren't I?" The moment the words left his mouth, Vince felt a sharp pain strike his back.

" **What do you think?"** Vince turned in time to see a icy blue tail retreating into the thick trees. His face had pure shock. Never had he seen something like that… never.

"What the hell?!" Vince griped his bruised back as he crawled back. Whatever this thing was, it was terrifying.

" **A child? All alone in the woods? Why, I wouldn't believe it, if I didn't see it for myself. So human, why are you all alone?"** Vince was taken back. This thing sounded as if it really cared. Yet the pain in his back told Vince a different story. Vince didn't know what came over him, and before he could think, he told the Dragon.

"I've always been on my own. Didn't need anybody then, and I don't need them now! Come on! Come get me you asshole! If I die now, then nobody would be sad for it! Just to warn you, I'll give you some indigestion!" Shouts Vince as he slowly stood on his feet.

 _If I'm dying, I'll stand up tall and proud! When I see all of them in hell, I'll show them all! I will die with dignity!_

" **Why would I eat you? When your such an interesting individual? No. I don't want to eat you. I want to fight you!"** The Dragon could see the shock on the boys face.

"Fight me? While I could easily beat up some punk on the street, I don't think I could fight a monster." Before he could register it, a huge claw of what felt like ice had hit him it the ribs. Vince flew backwards, stopping when he hit a tree. More pain raced across his body.

" **I. AM. NO. MONSTER! Next time you call me one, I'll put you into cold storage. Permanently. And for your information, I'm a Dragon! The King of all Ice Dragons!"** For the first time, Vince saw the Dragons full form. The ice that covered its body, making the area colder.

" **My name is** **Tsumetai! Now tell me kid, what's your name?"** Vince didn't know what to say but one thing.

"My name is Vince Devone. And sorry for that 'monster' comment, but how am I supposed to know your a big ass Dragon!" Vince hated his mouth. For some strange reason, he was mouthing off the thing like how he did to all those assholes he knew.

" **Fair point, brat. But I have a retort…"** Tsumetai opened his jaw wide, and let out a scream as a green light rushed toward Vince. As if by instinct, Vince dived out of the way, but as he was out of it's path the beam turned and hit Vince on the chest. His earlier injuries becoming more painful.

" **A gift. That should unlock all that pent up energy. Now… get up my Dragon Slayer!"**

… **..Far away…..**

" **So… he finally found him one. A Dragon Slayer of Ice. Hmph! Lucky bastard!"** A feminine Voice.

" **I'll have mine soon enough."** She stood to her full height. Orange scales, a white under belly, and huge red wings.

" **Maybe I should just go looking for one? No… a human has to be close, in order for one of us to gain, a Dragon Slayer"** She put a claw up to her snout. " **You may have achieved one before me, Tsumetai, but when our Slayers meet! Then mine will be victorious over yours!"** The female Dragon gave off a chuckle as she sat back down on the floor.

… **..Back to Vince…..**

 _Pain! Pain! Lots of Pain!_

The green light now enveloped, Vince, as he screamed. The young boy couldn't do anything, but claw at the ground in agony.

" **Stop whining! It'll be over in a moment. By then your magic would have been restored. Then, we fight! We'll see if you're worthy of being the Ice Dragon Slayer!"** The Dragon's grin spread across his face in excitement.

"Magic? Theres no such thing! Stop screwing with me!" Shouts Vince as he continued to crawl on the ground.

" **So… they managed to erase Magic from history, did they. Surely there must be some stories out there. Yet the government covered up the magic, you Humans loved so much. They casted a spell that sealed all the magic, you humans had, thousands of years ago. I'm one of the only things alive, that could break that stupid seal."** The Dragon enjoyed the way Vince looked at him. Confusion, anger, and horror. Tsumetai wasn't going to kill him. (Yet.) He was just going to test him. See if the kid has potential. Enough to at least hurt the Dragon who taught him one day.

"S-shut up! I don't need con-conspiracy theories stuffed down my th-throat!" Vince had to get away… He couldn't fight this thing… this Dragon. He was only human, not a superhero. Not like the Avengers, Fantastic Four, or even the X-Men. No… he was only human.

" **The pain should stop soon. Your releasing all the pent up Magic. Only problem with seal, is that the older you are, the more magic that piles up. All that Magic will need to be released as fast as possible. Thus the pain."** The Dragon looked away in thought. Vince took notice of it.

 _This is my chance!_ Vince started to crawl away. He reached the treeline. The teen slowly stood up, with the help of a tree. The pain… it was leaving. Not all the pain he had.

 _Maybe the Dragon wasn't all bullshit._ Vince started at a slow walk. Slowly gaining speed until he found himself running at a speed where he didn't see his surrounding. That is, until a tail swapped his feet out from under him.

" **Good job. I almost didn't see you leave. But you'll have to do better than that."** The Dragon had a smug grin on his face.

"Shit." This was bad. If he couldn't get away, then he would have to fight the overgrown lizard.

" **Come at me kid. That is… if your not scared to get some freezer burns!"** The dragon then let out a torrent of cold breath from his mouth.

 **ICE DRAGONS ROAR!** The wave of cold air rushed to Vince, who took notice that everything the Dragon touched was coated in Ice.

"Crap!" Vince ducked to the side. He needed to find out how to hurt it. He couldn't just punch it, like he did back at the orphanage.

 _Think! He has scales made of Ice so punching him is out. I can't keep dodging him like this. I'll run out of breath long before he does. Think! Think!_

" **RAAW"** The Dragon swung his claw at Vince, but the teen back stepped out of the way. A scratch appeared on his jacket, and it reached from his upper chest, to his lower belly. Blood trickled out of the jacket..

"Damn it! Ow that hurts… a lot. And that was my favourite jacket..." His hand shot up to his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. If he didn't stop it then he would bleed out. He took notice that the Dragon stopped in it's attempts to kill him.

" **You are worthy. You were not covered in Ice, like others would have. You are to be an Ice Dragon Slayer."** Vince was too badly wounded to back away, as one of Tsumetai's claws came closer to him. The Claw got closer and closer, And he knew that there was nothing he could do.

 _I'm finished. here I am… Going to die by the hands of a giant Dragon. Not by punk with a gun, or a supervillain. Well… It's better than dying by psychos._ The Claw was upon him. He stopped trying to get away. It would have been delaying the inevitable. Vince felt the cold touch of Tsumetai. He waited for death to claim him… yet it never came. He then felt very cold where his wound was.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. Vince opened his eyes to see that, the Dragons claw was slowly moving down the wound, and creating ice around it. Stopping the bleeding and possibly saving his life.

" **From this day forward. You Vince** **Devone, are my Dragon Slayer. I will teach you my magic, and in return you will one day give me the fight of my life."** Vince watched on in confusion. He had a very little idea of what this Dragon was talking about. **You will live on to protect the bonds you will make, and to save the Humans from threats only you could ever hope to handle. You… ARE NOW THE ICE DRAGON SLAYER!"**

"What the…" Before he could ask, a sudden sleepiness took over. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious, was the claws of the Dragon coming forth.

 **END:**

 **Hello my readers. This is an Idea my head popped up with my Sisters help. We are both big fans of Fairy Tail, and the Marvel Universe. So as I was looking for something to read, I saw very little Stories where there's a Dragon Slayer in the Marvel Universe. I was a bit taken back by it. So I took it upon myself to do the dirty deed!**

 **favourite and Review!**


	2. Ice vs Ice Dragon

Marvel Dragons.

Chapter 2: Ice vs Ice Dragon.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or the Marvel universe.**

" **Dragon Speech"**

"Human Speech"

 _Sounds_

 _Thinking_

 **Attacks**

… **..New York, Manhattan…..**

"So the world has changed in the last seven years." Said Vince. He now stood two feet and a half taller than he was. He wore a new Blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and his hair was even messier. Yet some features were that his eyes now had slits, like a lizard, and his nose had grown sharper, as did his ears.

It had been three years since he was 'adopted' by Tsumentia. The Ice Dragon had taught Vince all he could. Before he had vanished. All trace of Tsumentia, have disappeared without a trace. After that, and some tears, Vince decided to see the world again.

So far he was impressed. The world tech had skyrocketed. Before holograms were a thing only known in science fiction, but now they're everywhere.

"Well I better find me a job… Wait… how do I get a job? If someone looks me up, then they would find out about the seven year gap. Craaap." He muttered as he continued to walk. Vince hated having to think all this crap through. Tsumentia pounded that into him.

"Hey Vince!" Vince sighed, He had grown to know that voice over his stay. It was an annoying woman that SOMEHOW kept finding him. No matter where in the city he had gone, she was there. She had blond hair that came to the top of her neck, fair skin, and pale blue eyes.

"What the hell do you want now Gwen?" Gwen Stacy… Ever since they met she had been hounding him for one thing he told her.

"The same thing I keep asking. Come to school." Vince was an idiot and told the girl ,who is an obvious smarty pants, that had not gotten a proper education since he was 9. She now takes it as her personal mission to force him to go to midtown high.

"Like I keep saying over, and over, AND OVER, I don't need it right now. I have other thing that take priority." Yet she only kept looking at him with "the look" as he dubbed it. Apparently her friends gave her the same name for "the look."

"An education should be a teenagers only priority! I won't stop until you agree. I'll be glad to keep this up for Three more years." She was becoming a real pain in the ass. When she wasn't harassing him about School, she was actually pretty nice company.

"Drop it. I don't see why this is such a big deal with you. Also can you tell me just how you found me… AGAIN." He would ask every day but she would always reply with…

"Dumb luck?" If this kept up Vince would have to call Bullshit.

"Yeah dumb luck. And i'm an Alien." He tried to put as much sarcasm into the sentence as possible.

"No wonder you hate School so much." She said with a small smirk.

"I don't hate school. I just can't go." Gwen hated it that she couldn't get him to go. She was about to sick Peter on him.

"Well I don't understand!" She shouted, a bit too loud at him. Some people's head turned to her with a bit of curiosity, but they quickly learned that this was an AB conversation.

"Look it's not like I-"

 _BANG  
BANG  
BOOM_

"What the hell?!" Shouted Vince. He put his hands up, ready to protect Gwen if the need called for it. From around the corner, a sudden blast of ice shot out and hit a building. From there came a man in red and blue skin tight suit swinging away from multiple Ice blast.

"Spider-Man?" Gwen looked up hopeful. Spider-Man was her hero.

"Gwen, Go." Vince said, Rage in his voice.

"What do you…" She was cut off by Vince putting his hand over her mouth.

"Go now! I'll be right behind you!" Before Gwen could say anymore, he left.

"You better." She ran away from the fight.

… **..Fight…..**

"The guys at Rikers were right, you are annoying, bug man." Shouted a man in a blue and white, skin tight suit. He shot out cold air from his hands, creating Ice.

"Awww, they really care about me. And here I was thinking all of you guys were deadbeats." Said the Amazing Spider-Man as he dodged the oncoming ice.

"Not all of us. You got Sandman, trying to become a good guy now, and I have no idea what you did to Venom. He's acting like a ass still, but he's helping way to many people, to be considered a villain anymore." Blizzard said as he tried to shoot out more Ice. But webs covered his hands before he could.

"So your normal sparring partner is Iron Man?" Asked Spider-Man as he shot forward to kick Blizzard. But Blizzard was ready for it and back stepped. Blizzard poured Ice out of his hands, snapping the webs off.

"Yes me and him tumble from time to time, To bad. Because now I'll just have turn you into an Icicle instead!" Spider-Man's spider sense saved him from the incoming ice blast.

"Cold! So very much Cold!" Some of the ice hit his shoulder. His Shoulder now felt very numb. Spider-Man tried to move his hand, but it was unresponsive.

"Ok it was super cold, but wasn't that cold." Spider-Man could swear that Blizzard was smirking under his mask.

"You heros think that we don't upgrade our abilities? Every chance we have to gain more power, we take it!" Blizzard shot ice underneath his feet to create a ice slide. He directed the slide to Spider-Man, riding on it. Blizzard jumped into the air and slammed his foot on Spider-Man's chest.

"Crap! I didn't react quick enough!" Spider-Man's Spider sense flared as he ducked to the side, avoiding a close range ice blast.

"Stay still bug. It'll make this much more fun." Blizzard said calmly. He moved toward Spider-Man with a crazy look in his eyes.

 **ICE DRAGON'S RAZOR CLAW!**

Before he could register it, Blizzard was hit in the back by a claw made of Ice. The claw retracted back to the caster.

"An ice villain? Wow you are seriously unlucky." There stood a young man, he had ice covering his face in a sharp mask, on his back was two giant wings of ice that were beating against the wind, he wore a dark blue spandex shirt with a ice blue dragon design, and his legs were covered in sharp pieces of Ice.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Blizzard in a surprised voice.

"I'm Ice Slayer. And you are really unlucky." Blizzard was taken back by this. This kid was an obvious newbie at the Hero gig, and he was saying that Blizzard was unlucky?

"Hey kid I don't know what your on about, but wait until you get more experience before facing a pro." Ice Slayer's eyes clearly showed anger. Yet Blizzard couldn't care less.

"Oh, so you wanna fight huh! Well then, hit me with your best shot, snowflake!" Ice Slayer received a glare from Blizzard.

"Fine then your funeral kid." Blizzard put both his hand together. He began to compact Ice into a single point. The ice began to expand and grow, till it was the size of a beach ball.

"You wanted my best shot? Well then, bon appetit!" Blizzard threw the Ice ball with all his might. The ball grew closer to Ice Slayer, yet his eyes showed no worry what's so ever.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" The Ice surrounding his mouth opened showing that his mouth was wide open. At first this greatly confused, both Blizzard, and Spider-Man.

"What?" Before a proper question could be asked, they saw the ice begin to swirl. It was as if the ice was now liquefied and swirling into a tornado. The ice from the ball became smaller and smaller. Then they noticed where the ice was going. Right into Ice Slayer's mouth.

"What. The. Hell?" Asked Spider-Man as he stood there, with his eyes wide. The ice was now fully consumed by Ice Slayer.

"Hmmmm. Now I've got some Ice in my belly." He said while rubbing his stomach. He gave a large grin, as his face mask reformed to it's original from.

"Let me show you how Dragons use Ice!" His Ice face seemed to expand, as did his chest. He put both hands in front of his mouth, while drawing in breath. He leaned forward and a wired icy blue circle appeared out of nowhere.

 **ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A torrent of cold air shot from his hands, and headed straight at Blizzard, who was still in shock. The cold air became visible and everything in touched gained an ice shell. The attack hit Blizzard dead center.

"RAAAAWWGGGG!" Blizzard felt the Ice covering him. He could do nothing to stop it. He lost all sense of consciousness from the intense cold.

"Well… that was a bit over dramatic." Ice Slayer looked at his handy work with a bit of pride. There wasn't much collateral damage, nor did there seem to be anyone hurt.

"My works done here." Ice turned to leave, but he halted when a hand grasped his shoulder. Ice looked over his shoulder to see Spider-Man looking at him.

"Hey there newbie. I'm Spidey as you know, and I just want to ask what you did with all that Ice?" Ice was a bit confused by the question.

"I ate it." Spidey took a step back in shock. As if he didn't expect that answer.

"You ate it? As in 'Chomp Chomp'?" You could tell that Ice had raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I ate it, made it my own, and gave him a fresh dose of Dragon Ice." Now it was Spideys turn to raise a brow.

"Dragon's? You know what, I don't wanna know. I just want to say thanks. It might have been a lot tougher to beat him on my own." Spidey said giving Ice Slayer a thumbs up.

"Meh. The only reason he lost so bad to, was because he used ice. Ice doesn't effect me at all. I can also eat it and make it my own power." Ice Slayer gave his own thumbs up.

"Well see ya Icey!" Spider-Man shot a web and stuck to a random building. He then jumped with the web, and started to web swing away.

"See ya…" The wing on Ice Slayer opened wide, and he started to flap them with some difficulty, and flowed off the ground. He then flew at high speeds to find cover.

… **..Gwen….**

It's been a little over an hour and she still hadn't seen Vince, and she was begging to get worried. Worried that he did something stupid, and got frozen in a huge chunk of ice.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" She almost yelled. She didn't want to find out that the boy she only recently made friends with, had died. She also still needed to get him to go to school…

"Yo! Gwen." She yelped at the voice. It had come from right behind her. She looked behind her to see Vince standing there with a smirk.

"You asshole!" She yelled in anger. "Why didn't you run?! What was so important that you needed to stay?! If you ever worry me like that again, I swear that the lowest pit in hell will seem like sunshine and rainbows!" Vince took a step back from 'the look' she was giving him.

"I-uh-heh…" He stammered out. This was a very unusual situation for him to be in. He had heard of the wrath of women, but never gave it another thought.

… **.. FLASHBACK…..**

"What?" Screamed a young Vince. He had multiple small wounds covering him and a bandage on his arm.

"What do you mean the she bossed you, Tsumentia, around?! You're the king of Ice-Dragons right? Then how the hell did your wife manage to get you, to do those things!?" Vince's eyes were wide in fright. Tsumentia was the strongest Dragon he knew (and the only) yet the way he talked about the things he did for his wife? And how she got him to do those things? He wanted to pee his pants.

" **The power of women kid, the power of women."** Was all the Dragon would say.

… **..Now…..**

"Do I make myself clear?!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Yes ma'am…" An hour… an hour of her yelling… Horror.

"Good. Now I expect you at the school campus tomorrow at 6:15."

"Wha? Waoh, waoh, waoh! I done told ya no sch-" 'Th look' blocked of any argument.

"Yes ma'am…" He said with a sigh in defeat.

"Good. And if you don't show up… well just let your imagination run wild." Gwen said as she walked away from the pale form of Vince.

"Why did I leave the cave?..." He asked in a desperate tone.

 **THE END**

 **AU: Done. And no, Vince and Gwen will not have a relation ship. I will mess around with it, but nope. Also I have this new Idea. Where Marvel Characters lived in Fairy Tail, and had Magic insetead of Super Powers.**


End file.
